


The Difference Between Love & Hate

by Doexeyedxgirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doexeyedxgirl/pseuds/Doexeyedxgirl
Summary: Jughead Jones grew up with the Lodge name being spat out like poison from his father’s mouth, so it's to no surprise that when Veronica Lodge comes to town, he has to resist the urge to slam her against the wall and make her pay for what her family did to his. What he didn't account for, however, was being so obsessed with the Lodge girl, that he ends developing feelings for her. But is it love, or is it hate?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Difference Between Love & Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello ♡ This is my second Riverdale fic, however I am struggling to finish my first one ("Come Back To Earth") and I had this written in my notes for about half a year now so I decided to post it. Fair warning that this story may contain toxic and even graphic thoughts from Jughead's point of view, so if you're sensitive to that, I don't recommend this fic for you. I wanted to try something different with this, as well as take it as an opportunity to rewrite a version of Riverdale I wish the writers would have gone with.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy ♡

Jughead Jones grew up with the Lodge name being spat out like poison from his father’s mouth. 

“A no good, leech of a family,” F.P would routinely rant when his blood alcohol level was too high for a regular Tuesday afternoon. 

“They won’t stop, even when you have nothing to your name. Want something to blame for the shitty life you have?” he roared with a pointed finger at small 7 year old Jughead. “There you go. Blame a fucking Lodge!” 

And as he would continuously rant and toss bottles against the walls of their small trailer throughout Jughead’s upbringing, it was safe to say that he was practically groomed to hate the Lodge’s as much as his father did. 

And he did. 

He did.

Until Veronica Lodge walked into his life.

And as he stood there, pearls falling out of the broken necklace in his hand, blood pooling under his feet, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming weight of regret at what he’d done. 

What has he done?  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

“Did you hear about the new girl?”

“I heard she came all the way from New York.”

“Heard her old man’s in jail.”

“Heard she’s freakin hot.”

The gossiping whispers of students filled the halls of Riverdale High right before the morning bell had even rang on a seemingly normal Monday morning, the first day of Jughead Jones’ Senior Year. In hindsight, this was a common occurrence. Living in a small town meant that word traveled fast, no matter what the word was even about. A newbie moving into town, however, wasn’t usually what the gossip consisted of and although Jughead was never one to care, this particular subject caught his attention. 

As he made his way to his locker at the end of the hall, he made sure to keep listening in on the off chance of hearing something that would peak his interest. 

“I think I heard that her name is Vanessa or something? Valeria?”

“If she’s from New York like they say she is, she’s gonna end up being a total bitch. New Yorkers are such snobs.” 

“Dude, I bet she’s a freak. Another contender for the ‘sticky maple’, if you know what I mean.”

Once he decided that he’s heard enough (nothing worthy of listening into, just mindless shit talking), he grabbed his textbook from his locker and headed straight to his first class; English Lit with Mr. Hayder. 

Upon entering the classroom, Jughead noticed he was already seated in his desk, speaking with a student he had never seen before.

The new girl. 

It had to be. 

With her stilettos & pencil skirt & pearls, she looked like she was better suited sitting on the steps of the met, eating yogurt with a silver spoon rather than at small town Riverdale.

He went directly to his chosen seat in the middle row and slung his back pack over his chair. Once sat, he put his head down, awaiting the start of class, and continued to study the new girl, making sure it didn’t look too obvious.

New Girl had raven black hair that only made it a little past her shoulders with the tips of her hair lightly curled. Her eyes were dark, her lips were dark, her outfit was dark, and upon this observation, he noted that she looked like a modern day version of Emily The Strange. 

Despite her unique look, New Girl was quite attractive . In fact, she was probably one of the most attractive girls he’d ever seen step inside Riverdale. That didn’t matter though, cause Jughead had no interest in harboring a pitiful crush on anyone this year.

His personal life was a flaming shit show. 

But, New Girl, Jughead let himself think, was exactly the kind of girl he could have possibly developed an interest in. Just physically, however. He could tell by the red bottoms on her shoes that she was the opposite of someone he’d want to spend his time with socially. She was the kind of rich that made him roll his eyes. The one’s who would come to small town Riverdale & expect to be accepted with open arms & immediately placed on a pedestal. This town was most likely a pit stop for her. A tourist attraction. 

He wondered what brought her here in the first place. 

“Alright, settle down. Settle down,” Mr. Hayder began as he rose from his desk. 

“First of all, let me welcome you all to your Senior Year,” he stated, earning claps & cheers from most of the students, while the jocks in the back, ‘Reggie & co’, whooped and hollered and obnoxiously slammed their hands on the wall behind them. 

“Secondly, before I begin to pass around your class syllabus, I would like to introduce our new transfer student. Ms. Veronica...” he pauses and shoots a look at New Girl, who remains standing by his desk, her perfect posture never slacking. 

“Lodge,” she answers for him, a tight yet charming smile on her face. “Veronica Lodge.” 

As Mr. Hayder began to speak once again, Jughead’s head shot up from his desk, his ears filling up with air. 

Lodge.

Veronica Lodge.

That name sent the sensation of needles stabbing down his spine. 

Lodge.

He feels the room get hotter & he forgets how to blink. 

Lodge.

Veronica Lodge.

Lodg-

“The Lodge’s are the scum of the earth,” FP bellowed, the sound of him throwing a half filled glass of gin-whisky-rum-something at a wall echoing in his head.

The Lodge’s were the scum of the earth.

And here was one herself. 

Standing so proudly & unassuming. Acting as if she was unaware of how her family dedicated their whole lives to destroying other people. It made him physically sick.

What the fuck was she doing here.

“Thank you, Ms. Lodge. And welcome to Riverdale. You can take a seat wherever you find available.”

Jughead’s head immediately snapped to the empty seat in front of him, his nails digging into the edge of his desk as he watched her walk towards it and cursed at whoever was in charge of this sick twist of fate.

How in the hell did this happen.

How did he get so unlucky. 

How can the world hate him this much.

“Is this seat taken?” she asks him, and Jughead can feel himself dig his nails deeper into his desk.

His jaw is clenched tight & he feels like a wild animal. 

He’s never been the angry type. Never lashed out or been aggressive to anyone, but her close proximity to him, the sound of her voice directed towards him, her last name, it all made him want to jump out of his seat and wrap his hands tightly around her pretty little neck. 

Unable to trust himself to force any words out (that were not full of hatred), he stiffly shakes his head in response. He can tell by the quick flash of a frown on her face that she is confused by his reaction, but just as fast as it appeared, it's replaced with a gratuitous smile. She sits and he can’t help but stare holes at her head for the remainder of the class.

Lodge.

Veronica Lodge. 

Lodge. 

The mortal enemies of his father. The one’s who fucked up his childhood. The reason why his family separated, why his father went to prison, why Jughead no longer had a place he called home. 

A real life Lodge in the flesh was sat in front of him in his English class.

....

This was going to be a long school year for Jughead Jones.


End file.
